


Dragnets and Dracos

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: :), A is for Awesome, A is for angst, Alright thank you for coming to my TED talk, Blue Racer, D is for Damit, F/F, F/M, Glen Westwood, India Racer, Jay Varmance, Lakeheart Zander, M is for Minding your own Fucking Beeswax, M/M, Other characters in this are:, Peach Varmance, Riptide Nightingale, Semi-Pre/Post season 7, Tafari Lightner, Taylor Nightingale, These are my oc's, Voltron au, Zack Darkner, another character in this is:, sorry my friend took my computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: I guess no one assumed the fact that Riptide can be a total bitch sometimes.





	1. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's back from binge watching Voltron? (I'm up at Season 7 YEET)
> 
> I just thought of this Au when I was trying to sleep.
> 
> I have this weird thing where i try and "role-play" myself to sleep, mainly because I have a hard time trying to go to sleep cause of my damn ADHD.
> 
> So here's the first part of this Story! (Could turn into a small novel so yeah!)

Hm. I guess no one assumed the fact that Riptide can be a total bitch sometimes.

Nadia sat back in the chair she was sitting in. Ina was sitting beside her, doodling in a sketchbook that Riptide had given her.

“What are you drawing?” Nadia asked, sitting forward and leaning against the table.

“Nothing much. Just flowers and animals. I’m not as good as Riptide though.” Ina said solemnly.

“What, so everything is a about Riptide now?” Nadia said leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up onto the table.

“No. But her artistry skills are amazing. She even has her own Instagram that’s dedicated to it.”

“And who’s idea was it to give her an Instagram account?”

“I think Veronica helped her make one,” Ina giggled, “Guess you have a competitor now.”

Nadia frowned. “No! It’s just that Riptide acts like she runs the place!”

“You know she can hear you right? I mean she has those big bat ears.”

“Whatever. I still don’t think that she should be acting like she’s running this place. It just doesn't sound right.” Nadia said as she got up from the table and headed for the door. “I’m going to my room.”

“Can I come?” Ina asked, looking up from her sketchbook.

Nadia looked at Ina with a frown. Ina looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

“Please?” Ina begged.

A small pink blush appeared on Nadia’s face.

“Ugh! Fine…” Nadia sighed.

“Yes!” Ina

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadia flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. She looked over and remembered that Ina was with her.

“Oh… that’s right…. I let you come.” Nadia mumbled.

“What, you forgot about me? That’s understandable. I’m usually always forgotten.” Ina said as she seated herself on the floor.

“Why do you think so?” Nadia said sitting up. She was confused. Normally everyone would remember that Ina was present. She’s a student here. Why would people forget that she was present?

“Well, I’m super quiet. I don’t like to speak up because…” Ina started.

“Because why?”

“B-because… I fear that they will think that I’m wrong… and that they’ll yell at me…” She mumbled. Tears started to prick her eyes. She shouldn’t be crying over a simple fear. This… was embarrassing…

Ina stood to her feet. “I should probably leave you in peace. I’m not welcome here.” She said as she started to walk out the door.

Nadia grabbed Ina’s arm.

“Wait.”

Ina turned around and tried to push Nadia away. “What? It’s obvious that you don’t want me here! So what do you want-”

Ina felt Nadia’s lips pressed against her cheek. They felt warm. Weird… but comforting… in a way.

Nadia stepped back and let go of Ina’s arm. “You can go now. If you want.” She said turning around to go back to her bed.

Ina stood there, flustered, surprised and very confused. What just happened? Nadia gave her a kiss.. On the cheek? Why?

Ina grabbed Nadia’s arm this time.

Nadia spun around to face Ina, when-

“Mmphff!”

Ina’s lips crashed against Nadia’s. Oh no! She had been aiming for Nadia’s cheek, but Nadia moved and… and…

She need to go. Now.

Ina turned and walked away leaving a startled and very flustered Nadia in her room.

“What the hell just happened?!” Nadia said to under her breath as the doors to her room closed. She never expected Ina to- well, kiss her!

Nadia flopped onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her face. All that came from Nadia’s mouth was the sound of muffled screaming from underneath the pillow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Gymnastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gymnastics.” Riptide said with pride.

_ Holy shit.  _

Ina was speechless. She walked down the hallway and her hand cupped over her mouth. Her face was red and she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She’d kissed a girl, nevertheless that girl being Nadia! I mean, Nadia kissed her first… but it was only on the cheek. Not the lips! What would the others think of her? What if Riptide was listening to her conversation the entire time?

Ina  _ tried _ to make it back to her room, but she was drawn to the sound of swords clanging against each other.

Ina peeked her head into the training room, only to see Keith lunging at Riptide with his bayard and his Marmoran Blade.

Keith was just about to land a hit on Riptide, when she leaped up and over the top of him. She landed on the ground and turned to see Keith lunging at her again.

He parried his swords against hers until Riptide delivered a swift kick to Keith’s chin; knocking him to the ground.

“Ow!” Keith said as he started to get up. A little blood dripped from his nose, where Riptide had kicked him. He looked up to see Riptide holding her sword at his face.

“You were too slow and you had no guard during your parry.” Riptide said helping Keith up onto his feet.

“Says the one who has jumping around like a crazy man. Where’d you learn to do that anyway?”

“Gymnastics.” Riptide said with pride.

“Seriously?” Ina said walking into the training room.

“Yep! Hey Ina!” Riptide waved.

“Also, Keith, your stance was off.” Ina stated.

“Why is everything about the stance? If you’re fighting then you’re all over the place! Riptide was jumping all around the arena! And you’re telling me my stance was off? Come on!” Keith protested.

“Well one, you’re not like me. Two, you’re the leader of Voltron. And three… yeah there’s only two things.”

“So what are you doing here Ina? Weren't you hanging out with Nadia?” Keith asked, as he put his blades away.

“Well I was.. But we- uh… um…” Ina stammered.

“Did something happen that we should know about? You can always come and talk to us if there’s anything on your mind.” Riptide said calmly, as she put her swords away.

“Yeah! We were hanging out but Nadia fell asleep. Probably cause I have such a quiet tone of voice…” Ina mumbled.

“Hey don’t worry about it! We can hear you!” Keith said with a smile.

“And we respect that!” Riptide said, pounding her fist onto her chest.

“Thanks guys, it’s just that-”

_ “ALL PALADINS, MFE’S, AND CREATURES PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!” _

“Come on! I guess it’s something important.” Keith said, grabbing his things and racing out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter! 
> 
> I've got a LOT of shit going on with school right now, and my Ex-girlfriend is also being a peice of shit, so yeah.
> 
> Don't worry! I'll get more of this done later! I've just gotta keep my focus on passing school. 
> 
> (Might post another 2 chapters today!)
> 
> This is Riptide, Signing off.


	3. ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine.”

“So… what is the status of the Dragnets?” The creature asked.

“The Dragnets are not here. But I am picking up the scent of two or three over in that complex.” The other creature said, pointing to a group of large buildings on the horizon.

“They can’t hide with normal humans. If we attack now we can get rid of them, and even capture some to take back to Amaryllis.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“If we attacked now, we would be overrun with those humans. We'll report back to Amaryllis that we have found them. Then we'll plan our next stage of attack.”

“Fine.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Let's go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Riptide knows.
> 
> She knows.

I guess Riptide wasn’t listening to my conversation with Nadia. “Thank god.” Ina sighed with relief.

She met back up with Riptide and Keith and they walked into the briefing room. Standing there was Nadia. She made eye contact with Ina and then quickly looked away, hiding her blushing face.

“Hey Tide!” Taylor said, ruffling Riptide’s hair.

“Hey! Stop it!” Riptide said, playfully punching her sister.

Riptide sat down next to Veronica, and Taylor sat down next to Riptide. Matt and Shiro made their way into the room, followed by James, Ryan, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Acxa.

“Hey look at Nadia. She can’t even keep any eye contact with anyone!” Veronica giggled.

“Pfft. I remember when you and Rolo stumbled upon Blue! The only eye contact that she could keep was with the ground!” Riptide laughed.

“Oh yeah? I remember when you and Taylor tried to sneak out and find your mom, and Iverson caught you, Taylor, Ina, and James! James told me it was like as if someone threw a firecracker behind you because you almost shot down the hallway!” Veronica laughed.

“Hey! It was for a good cause!”

“Yeah, but the look on your face was priceless!”

Riptide stuck her tongue out at Veronica. This only made Veronica laugh harder.

Veronica turned around to see Acxa behind her. Her face turned pink with a small blush; that of course, Riptide noticed.

“Hello Veronica.” Acxa said in a calm voice, that made Veronica blush even more, and even caused her to trip up on her words.

“H-hello A-acxa..” Veronica said turning away quickly to try and hide her blushing face.

“Looks like you have a crush on someone!” Riptide said with a grin.

“N-no! No I don’t!” Veronica protested, her face already turning a bright shade of red.

Riptide and Taylor looked at each other. “Right…” Riptide said with a grin.

“Blue, stop jumping around like a toadling. You’re not 5.” India said as Blue bounded over towards Pidge and Lance.

“Oh hey Blue!” Pidge said happily.

“Hi Pidge! Are you excited? I heard we’re gonna go on a mission to the Draconian Forest!”

“Awesome! I’m excited!” Pidge replied.

“Pfft! You don’t look that excited Pidge. You gotta get more energy in you!” Lance said ruffling up her hair.

Usually no one was allowed to touch Pidge’s hair, except for Matt, her father, and her mom. But, she let Lance mess with it.

Pidge’s face turned a light shade of pink.

“Alright!” Iverson said walking to the front of the room, Rolo following behind him with a clipboard that had various papers attached to it.

“Today you will all be going to the Draconian Rain-forest. We’ve gotten word that some creatures and galrans have stationed themselves in that forest. So, you are all going to gather information,” He stated. “You will all be in pairs of three, one/two creature, and two Paladins/MFEs.”

“Okay. Pidge and Lance.” Rolo started, “You two will be paired up with Blue.”

“Yes!” Blue said, giving Lance and Pidge high-fives.

“Ina and Nadia, you two will be paired up with India.”

Nadia looked at Ina, and Ina looked at Nadia. Oh no. “Well, looks likes its gonna be an all girls trip for us!” India said with a grin, putting her arms around Ina and Nadia.

“James and Ryan, you two will be paired up with Taylor.”

“Aw yeah!” Taylor said happily, giving a fist-bump to Ryan. “Oh boy…” James said sarcastically.

“Matt and Shiro, you two will be paired up with Glen West-wood.”

“Who’s Glen?” Matt whispered to Shiro. “No idea, but- ah!” Shiro stated, as Glen appeared in front of them.

_Hello_. Glen signed.

“Ah, I see, I see. So we get the deaf child with robotic arms- Ow!” Matt said, as Glen punched him on the arm.

_Rude_.

Matt glared at Glen. “This means war.” Matt said, “I’m watching you.”

_Hmpf! Whatever._ Glen signed, sticking her tongue out at Matt.

“You little-”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Shiro said quietly, getting in between the two of them.

Rolo continued to read out the names. “Hunk and Keith, you two will be paired up with Tafari Lightner.”

“Aw sweet!” Tafari said.

“Don’t get too excited kiddo. We’re gonna be doing most of the fighting.” Keith said, ruffling Tafari’s hair.

“Allura, you will be paired up with Jay Varmance and Zack Darkner.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you Princess Allura.” Zack said, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you too. And you must be Jay?” Allura asked, shaking Jay’s paw. Jay nodded her head.

“Don’t worry about her, she’s usually pretty quiet.” Zack whispered.

“I’m not that quiet.” Jay said is a deep voice.

“And last but not least,” Rolo stated, “Veronica and Acxa, you two will be paired up with Riptide.”

Veronica gulped. “Well, fuck.” She said under her breath.

“Hey don’t worry about it! We’re gonna have fun. And you’re gonna like it.” Riptide said with a smirk.

“Is that a threat?” Veronica stated.

“If you want it to be one, then yes. It is a threat.” Riptide said, glaring at her.

“That’s it. Riptide, I’m switching you with India.” Rolo said with a sigh.

Riptide glared at Veronica, giving her that “I’m watching you” hand signal.

“Okay! Get packed up! You will be leaving in half-an-hour!” Iverson said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Blood stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it dead?”

_ Fuck. _

Ina was shaking like a leaf on a cold winter’s morning. India got switched with Riptide at the last second? 

God. Dammit. 

Ina packed some food, a sleeping bag, and an extra pair of clothes. Why did Riptide have to be paired up with them? In Fact, why did she have to be paired up with Nadia in the first place? The girl who, she  _ accidentally kissed _ ?

Ina put her backpack over her shoulders and opened the door to her room.

“Just gotta keep it together- oof!” Ina started to say to herself as she bumped into Riptide; who was waiting for her.

“You gotta keep what together?” Riptide asked.

“Oh- um… uh.. My confidence!” Ina said with a weak grin.

“Right… okay…” Riptide said with a confused look, “Well, anyways, Iverson said that it’s time to go. Come on!”

Ina followed behind Riptide and Nadia. Riptide was cool, yet frightening. Those big bat ears weren't for nothing, they could hear any conversation that’s even miles away, and they even help Riptide navigate in caves and deep forests. Then there were her enormous bat wings. She was able to fly faster than their jets! She out maneuvered countless Raptorians, and even soared close to the edge of space!

As frightening as she was, Riptide was very kind; at times. She was good at fighting, and even lunged at her attackers with full force! She was incredibly brave, but today, something seemed, well, off.

Riptide’s right arm seemed to clench up, as if in fear or something. Maybe it was just sore? Probably. Well no time to worry about that, Ina had a mission to complete, and she wanted to complete it to the fullest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were dropped off into a section of forest that was unknown to humans. There was enough light, but that wouldn’t last. They needed to find a place to set up camp. This was going to be a very long mission.

Ina didn’t mind. She was kinda used to long missions. She actually enjoyed them.

But with Nadia, after everything that had happened before this point? She didn’t know if she could handle this. But she had to. The lives of her colleagues and friends depended on the information that was gathered during this mission.

Riptide lead the way, probably cause she knew this place like the back of her hand, but probably so she could get a sonar of the area around her, thanks to her bat ears.

“Think we’ll find anything?” Nadia asked nervously.

“Maybe, maybe not. It depends on if anyone’s out here. If anything’s out here if that.” Ina said, glancing around at the large trees and various rock formations. 

_ You could hide anywhere in here and Riptide would still find you.  _ Ina thought to herself.

That’s when Riptide stopped in her tracks.

“Hey! Why’d we stop-” Nadia started to say before she was cut off by Riptide shushing her.

“Get behind me. Do you have your weapons with you?” Riptide said quietly.

“Yeah, why?” 

“Cause we might need them!-” 

Just then a large black wolf-like creature lunged at them from the shadows. It was just about to bite Riptide when a flash of white slashed at the creature’s face.

The wolf-like creature flew back and hit a rock. It didn’t move.

“Is it dead?” Nadia asked, for she was confused on what had just happened.

“I don’t know. I think it’s been knocked out.” Riptide said in a low voice.

Ina looked at Riptide’s right arm. It was covered in blood, and looked like, a dinosaur arm. It was a grayish-white color, (minus the red blood stains) and had darker grey spikes protruding from the outside of the arm all the way down to the hand. The hand was mostly covered in blood, but Ina could see four razor sharp claws.

“Riptide?” Ina asked.

“Yes?” Riptide said turning to face them.

Nadia’s and Ina’s eyes widened. 

Riptide’s right arm, had turned into a dinosaur arm!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Whoa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, who wouldn’t want a dinosaur arm?

“What?” Riptide said with a confused look on her face,

“Y-your arm.. Did it just.. Fucking _mutate_ or something??” Nadia said with wide eyes.

Ina was somehow less freaked out about it, and more, _intrigued_ by it. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ want a dinosaur arm? It was probably what made Riptide the way she was. She was _Different._ Duh.

“So what are we going to do with the thing you just knocked the shit out of? Are we going to leave it to die?” Nadia asked walking towards Riptide.

“Well, it’s not what we were looking for, and no we’re not leaving it for dead. I’m not _that_ merciless.” Riptide responded, as she kneeled down by the large wolf like creature. “Come on, help me get it into that cave over there.” She said, pointing at a large stone that had what looked to be a cave.

They set up camp in the cave, Nadia and Ina laid out their sleeping bags, and Riptide multi-tasked; tending to the campfire, while also tending to the injured creature.

“Do you know what that thing is?” Ina said, walking over to Riptide; who was bandaging up the wounds of the creature.

“It’s a Carbonexus.” Riptide replied.

“A what?”

“A Carbonexus. Large wolf-like creatures that live here in the forest. They stalk their prey and lung from the trees and rocks, digging their fangs into their prey’s legs, temporarily disabling them and allowing the Carbonexus to kill it with ease.” Riptide said with a semi-grim tone.

Ina gulped. “So.. what you’re saying.. Is that this thing tried to kill us? And now you’re helping it?”

“Yep.”

Ina frowned, but looked at the creature. It’s breathing was getting worse, and- Ina was surprised by the immense size of the creature. It’s fur was black in color; and it’s eyes (or where the eyes _should_ be) were glowing light blue stripes that went in a spiral pattern. It’s greatest feature was the enormous golden spine, or crest that went from the top of it’s head to the end of it’s neck.

“Hey Riptide, is there anyway that we could help? I mean I know you’re multitasking and all-”

She was surprised to see Riptide in such a disoriented manner. “I could use all of the help that I can get! You think multitasking's easy? Ha! No. But I could use some help patching it’s face up. I think there’s some more bandages in my backpack.”

Well, patching up the face; muzzle to be exact; of the creature/monster that almost tried to kill you? Yeah. Not what Nadia and Ina had been expecting. Ina gulped as she inched closer to the beast’s muzzle, and placed her hand on it’s cheek.

There was a loud growl, and it sent Ina jumping backwards and into Nadia’s arms.

“AHH!” Ina screamed.

Ina looked up at Nadia, only to realize that her face was centimeters from Nadia’s.

As if the world was ending, Ina was on the floor; having a complete panic attack. Nadia on the other hand was trying to hide her blushing face, which at this point was completely red.

Riptide was very, VERY confused.

“Are you two lovebirds gonna be okay?” She asked with a confused look.

No response.

“Well then. I’m going to- WATCH OUT INA!” Riptide yelled as another strange animal-like creature lunged itself at Ina.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Riptide could do anything, the creature bit Ina’s left arm twice, and her right leg once.

“AHHH!” Ina shrieked. Then a flash of light filled the room. The creature that had attacked Ina was dead, for Nadia had shot it with her sniper-rifle.

Ina laid there, passed out from blood loss.

“INA!” Nadia shouted. She ran over to her and tried to tend to Ina’s wounds. Riptide ran over and handed her some bandages.

“Put pressure on the wounds, but when you wrap them, try not to wrap to tight or the circulation will be cut off.” Riptide said, tending to Ina’s arm, and wrapping it with the bandages.

All that Nadia could think of right now was Ina’s safety. Ina was her friend; or _Girlfriend_ ? No- but what if Ina.. _liked her_?

“Nadia! Hey!” Riptide said, snapping her fingers in front of Nadia’s face to get her attention.

Nadia had almost forgotten that she was trying to help Ina. “Oh! Sorry.” She said, tying up the last bandage on Ina’s arm.

Nadia was scared. What if Ina died? What if something even worse happened? Nadia couldn’t keep her emotions bottled up any longer, and tears started to stream down her face.

Riptide had finished patching up the wolf-creature, when she noticed that Nadia was crying.

“Everything alright?” Riptide asked calmly.

“Uh! Y-yes!” Nadia stammered in between sniffs.

“Uh huh.. Okay, then why were you crying?” Riptide said with some concern.

“I-it’s just that..” That was when Nadia lost it. All of the emotions that she had bottled up exploded. She wrapped her arms around Ina as tears streamed down her face.

Riptide had no idea what was going on, but she wanted to help as much as possible.

“Hey, hey! It’s gonna be okay! She’s going to be fine. Trust me.” Riptide said putting her hand on Nadia’s shoulder.

Nadia hugged Riptide as hard as she could.

“Alright, I guess we’re hugging now!” Riptide said. She honestly didn’t know how to react to this. Nadia felt Riptide hug her back.

“It’s going to be okay.. It’s going to be okay..” Riptide said in a soothing voice.

Nadia cuddled Ina in her arms, and Riptide placed a blanket on top of them.

“Nadia,” Riptide said as she sat down beside her, “Is there anything that you need to talk to me about?”

“Well, um..” Nadia started. “There is _one_ thing…”

“Well, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t judge you, or make fun of you. Promise.” Riptide said with a smile.

“Okay.”

“Is it weird to like someone?” Nadia started nervously.

“No, it’s not weird, that’s normal. Happens to everyone now and then-” Riptide started to say before she was cut off by Nadia again.

“No.. like, is it weird to like someone of the same gender? Is that weird?”

“What? No! Of course it’s not.” Riptide said.

“Why don’t you think it’s weird? I like a girl! That’s like, the weirdest thing that I- that someone could do!” Nadia protested, tears starting to prick her eyes.

“Nadia, it’s okay.”

“How do you know that? You’re probably going to tell everyone else that Ina and I accidentally kissed!” Nadia yelled, then quickly cupped her hands over her mouth.

Riptide stared at Nadia.

“You.. you and Ina kissed?” Riptide asked confusingly.

“I-I..” Nadia started.

“Nadia I’m not going to judge you. I actually have a secret to tell you.”

“What is it?” Nadia said quietly between sniffs.

“Well, I’m Lesbian.” Riptide said with a grin.

“ I̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶A̶m̶e̶r̶i̶c̶a̶n̶?̶” 

Nadia was dumbfounded. Riptide had been a Lesbian this whole time? _I wonder if Riptide knew that Ina and I had accidentally kissed before we went on this mission._ Nadia thought to herself.

“Did you know?” Nadia asked.

“Did I know what?” Riptide questioned.

“Like, did you know that Ina and I accidentally kissed? Like did you know before we went on this mission?”

“No. I’m being serious. I was so busy with packing and training with Keith that I blocked out everything around me.” Riptide said with a sigh.

“That’s okay, I mean, the whole thing was an accident.. Actually, now that I think about it, could you hand me Ina’s sketchbook? She said that all she was drawing were small animals and flowers, but I don’t know if that’s true.”

Riptide opened Ina’s backpack and handed Nadia the sketchbook that was inside.

Nadia opened the sketchbook, and to her disappointment, there were only drawing of small animals and flowers.

“Oh… I thought she would have a drawing of someone who she liked in it… but I guess not..” Nadia said with a sigh as she handed the sketchbook back to Riptide.

“Hey, you didn’t even look in the back of the book- oh my god.” Riptide gasped.

“Wait let me see-”

Nadia’s eyes widened.

In the back of the book, was a sketch of her, _Nadia Rizavi_.

Nadia dropped the book on the floor. She couldn’t believe it.

Ina; who she was holding in her arms; liked her? Maybe that was why Ina accidentally kissed her.

  
_Ina Leifsdottir loved her_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is what the drawing from Ina's sketch book looks like:

(All artwork drawn by me!)


	7. Bagels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riptide fell and hit the floor with loud thud.
> 
> "F U C K!"
> 
> *Various amounts of laughter from Taylor, Blue, India, Zack, Jay, Tafari, Peach, and Lakeheart; who are the film crew*
> 
> "Cut!" Taylor yells between various amounts of laughter.

After having fought two creatures, Ina almost dying, and finding out that Riptide; who was now hanging upside down from the roof of the cave; was Lesbian, and finding out that Ina liked her, Nadia was sure that she was having an existential crisis.

Nadia remembered that Ina was still in her arms. She looked at the passed out Ina, her freckles dotted her face, her hair looked like honey, and her lips.. Nadia wondered if they tasted like honey.

She pulled Ina closer and cuddled Ina in her arms, as if she was a small child clinging to their stuffed teddy bear. Nadia pulled the blanket over them and she got one good look Ina.

Nadia intertwined her hand with Ina’s, and kissed Ina lightly on the head, then fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ina’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

Riptide was upside down hanging from the ceiling, that creature thing that she and Nadia _tried_ to help heal was asleep off to the side, and- wait, where was Nadia?

That was when she felt warmth all around her. She looked and noticed that Nadia’s blanket was wrapped around her and- _Nadia_.

Nadia had her arms wrapped around her, and- Nadia’s hand was intertwined with hers. Ina was flustered, and started blushing. She looked at Nadia; her hair was in her face, and Ina wanted to brush it back behind her ears, that was a weird thing to do right? Probably. No one was watching though, but maybe Riptide was eavesdropping in her sleep? Probably not.

Ina brought her hand up to Nadia’s face, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her fingertips lightly grazed the top Nadia’s forehead. Her skin was warm, probably from working all day. Ina went to remove Nadia’s glasses when Nadia’s eyes fluttered open. Ina realized that her nose was touching Nadia’s.

“Ina?”

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you..” Ina whispered quietly.

“It’s fine. Were you.. brushing the hair out of my face?” Nadia asked.

Ina took a sharp inhale, feeling her face turn pink. “Y-yes.. I’m sorry…” She sighed quietly.

“Ina.. it’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Ina and Nadia giggled together. “Hey Ina?” Nadia whispered.

“Yes?” Ina responded.

“Do you.. do you have a.. crush on me?”

“I-I.. Yes..” Ina sighed. “But.. I didn’t know if you liked me back, or if you had the same feelings for me..”

“Ina.”

“Huh?”

“I have those feelings for you. I saw your drawing of me in your sketchbook, and.. I understand. You love me.” Nadia whispered with a grin.

Ina giggled. “Is that why you kissed me on the cheek before we left?”

“Yeah..” Nadia said with a sigh. “I’m glad we got to talk this thing over finally.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ina said with a smile.

Nadia squeezed Ina’s hand. “So um.. Can we kiss?” She said quietly, her face turning red.

Ina felt her face go completely red. “Y-yeah..” Ina said with a soft smile, putting her forehead against Nadia’s.

Nadia cupped Ina’s cheek and pressed her lips softly against Ina’s. They were soft, and warm, not like anything Nadia had expected. Nadia stroked Ina’s freckled cheeks, as they pulled away from the kiss, both of them looking into each other's eyes.

“You’re so cute..” Nadia said, lightly kissing Ina on the top of her head.

Nadia giggled as Ina kissed her on the cheek.

A flash of light enveloped the room.

Ina opened her eyes and looked around, only to realized that she- her arms had partial scales, and her hands- _were webbed claws!_ She patted her head and found that she had horns protruding from her head, not to mention the large wings and the tail that she now had! She felt her cheeks. They were rough and bumpy, for they had scales on them, and scales formed around her eyes.

Ina turned and looked over at Nadia, only to realize that she too had wings, claws, horns, and a tail!

“Nadia?” Ina gasped.

“Ina?” Nadia gasped.

Just then Riptide fell and hit the floor with loud thud.

“Bagels?” Riptide gasped.

Riptide looked at Nadia, then at Ina.

"What the _FUCK_ -"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I have an announcement to make!
> 
> I will be taking a break from this Fan-Fiction for a while because I need to finish up A LOT of late homework that I have for various classes.
> 
> I'll also be writing a few scenes that I had in my head, as well as posting another LARGE Fan-Fiction! So keep your eyes peeled for that!
> 
> Don't worry though! I will be writing more chapters for Dragnets and Dracos! ;)
> 
> This is Riptide,  
> Signing off.


End file.
